


to the stretches of our bed

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “The moonlight becomes you darling.”
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	to the stretches of our bed

**Author's Note:**

> I know I tagged this as mature but it's deadass just fluff, Mature fluff, so I guess that tag is fit, but fluff nonetheless. I've been in need of Domestic doflaw. This isn't like me at all, but I Need these fuckers expressing their unconditional love for each other under moonlight.
> 
> The alternative title to this is 'Law taking care of a drunk Doflamingo'.

“The moonlight becomes you darling.” 

Law flushes when Doflamingo trails a finger across his bottom lip, other hand cradling his cheek more delicately than he’s ever done. 

“Doflamingo, you’re drunk.” Law scoffs, despite the way his heart flutters. 

It’s easier to strip Doflamingo out of his usual work clothes if he’s not looking at those ever-present glasses. The last thing Law expected was being called close to midnight, Rosinante giggly on the other line before the phone was tugged away, an annoyed gasp. Vergo informed him that Doflamingo and his brother got a bit too tipsy recalling old memories. 

Law could understand that, really, there have been moments when he let time slip passed him while he was drinking and before he knew it, he was fucking drunk as hell. Though he was always in the comfort of his own home. What does surprise Law, is that Doflamingo- _Doflamingo_ \- is drunk. 

It wasn’t as if Doflamingo never drank, because they do. If there’s anyone who can keep up with Law’s tolerance, it’s his lover. It’s another thing that bonds them together, even if that shouldn’t be admirable, but Law loves those moments when it’s just them up late at night, sitting on their balcony, sharing a glass of liquor. 

“I am,” Doflamingo agrees, voice slurred, “but darling, have you ever been more beautiful?” 

Law’s cheeks burn as he tries to raise the blonde up who sways, abnormally huge form too much for Law to care for, but Doflamingo’s done this to him times before so why can’t he return the favor. Law strips Doflamingo of his shirt, not bothering to put another on him. When he drinks, he sweats an unbearable amount. 

Doflamingo gasps scandalously when Law goes for his pants, and he ignores it to tug them down, snatching off his socks along the way. 

“Are you goin’ to fuck me now baby?” Doflamingo purrs, spreading those long legs obscenely. 

Law’s jaw almost drops, so unused to _this_ Doflamingo. If only to save face, he turns quickly on his feet to go to his drawer, taking out some pajama pants. If Law was as strong as Doflamingo, he’d shower him, but seeing as he is not, he won’t torture himself. He’s lucky enough Vergo was the one who brought his huge, lanky ass up the stairs in the first place. No doubt, Doflamingo would have ended face first onto the marble floor of their foyer if he attempted to do so. 

“Raise your hips for me.” Law orders softly. 

Law ignores the way Doflamingo’s body shifts within moonlight, shadows glinting off his skin, abs rippling as he does as he’s told. 

“Have I-” Doflamingo gets cut off by a loud hiccup and Law suppresses his smile, “have I ever told you how gorgeous you are.” 

Doflamingo sounds _deathly_ serious, eyes narrowed as if he had to get that out, and Law threatens to break his stoic expression. With a yank, Doflamingo’s pants are on his waist, and Law huffs a little. Fucking big man, he’s too damn huge to be making Law do all of this work, and close to midnight no less. 

“You tell me so on a regular basis,” Law responds, taking off his glasses and then tapping his thigh, “get under the covers.” 

Doflamingo pouts adorably and Law refrains from clutching his chest. 

“I don’t wanna go to sleep.” 

Law scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“What exactly do you expect to do in such a state?” 

In hindsight, Law should have seen what was coming the minute those words tumbled out of his mouth. Doflamingo may be drunk but he’s still got that strength, easily grabbing Law’s arm to tug him flush over his body. 

“I’ve gotta few things in mind,” Doflamingo murmurs, voice husky and Law smells nothing but whiskey. 

“As if I’d let you fuck me while you’re drunk,” Law huffs, pushing off Doflamingo’s chest. 

Though that’s a lie, Law knows _exactly_ how Doflamingo fucks while he’s drunk, and he’d happily spread his legs to take that brutal pace. But Law would rather be drunk for that also, likes it much more when they’re both inebriated and fucking sloppy, having dirty wild sex. 

“I suppose yer right.” Doflamingo slurs, head thumping on the bed, “my head’s spinnin’.” 

Doflamingo closes his eyes, and even drunk as hell, he’s fucking gorgeous. Law traces his jawline, perfectly nestled on his lover's chest. He allows this moment since it’s rare, cupping Doflamingo’s cheek, leaning forward to give his chin a peck. 

Doflamingo barely stirs and Law wonders if he’s asleep or not, if he’ll remember the words Law is about to say, or if only the moon will know. Either way, Law doesn’t ever express his love out loud, and what better time to do so when Doflamingo is intoxicated. 

“You know,” Law starts quietly, Doflamingo makes a sleepy little noise, “you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” 

The reaction is immediate, Doflamingo’s eyes are still closed but his cheeks light up like a flame. 

“I can’t ever stop thinking about you,” Law admits, laying on his chest to hear his heartbeat, finger tapping with the rhythm, “this beating, it only beats for me, you said that once.” 

On a night much like this, except the roles were reversed. Law was drunk then, but he recalls that night in perfect clarity. Doflamingo pressing one of Law’s hands to his chest, staring at Law with stupidly fond eyes. 

_No one else angel, this heart of mine only beats for you_. 

“I remember everything you tell me baby,” Law kisses over his heart, “I’m afraid I won’t ever forget.” 

Law chances a glance up to see Doflamingo staring down at him with wide eyes, jaw dropped. Shock is a good look on him. Law smiles delightfully, crawling off from on top of him to snuggle close to his side. 

“I thought the same thing when I first saw you.” 

Law traces a familiar path on Doflamingo’s skin, listening to his breathing going even. He must be falling asleep. 

“I thought to myself, _this beautiful man that owns the world really wants me_. You say all the time that you’re lucky,” Law flushes at his own words, he’s never been this intimate, has never thought to say anything so intimate like this out loud, “I don’t think you realize I’m the lucky one.” 

Doflamingo snores softly and Law smiles to himself, perfectly content to just lay here and listen to his lover. 

“I hate to say,” Law murmurs, brushing his lips along Doflamingo’s throat, close to his ear, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to love anyone else.” 

Even if he is fast asleep, Law’s happy to finally confess that to Doflamingo because he knows he won’t regret it. If his words are remembered in the morning or not means nothing. Whether waking up or being asleep, Doflamingo will always be his, and Law will always be Doflamingo’s. That’s how it’s always been.

… 

Doflamingo stares at the ceiling for what could be hours, trying to recall the events of last night. It’s a fog, Doflamingo narrows his eyes. He doesn’t know how exactly he and his brother got to drinking, all he remembers is Rosinante mentioning a past memory, and before they knew it, the entire contents to the bottle were gone.

 _What’s another bottle going to do_ , Rosinante said. Rosinante always has bad ideas. 

Law stirs next to him, but doesn’t wake up. That’s no surprise though, he’s not much of a morning person anyways. Doflamingo groans softly as he sits back on the headboard, lightly rubbing Law’s arm. Shit. Why the hell did he drink so much. 

Doflamingo remembers calling Vergo, can almost remember calling Law, but then Rosinante said something about Law and his train of thought went off track. By the time Vergo came to get him, Doflamingo couldn’t stop talking about Law. 

_Pretty Law, his pretty Law_. 

Ah yes, he remembers that part vividly. Laying in the back seat while Vergo drove him to Law, staring at the ceiling of the car while his head was spinning. When he finally did get to Law all he could think about was this gorgeous man waiting on him in their house, this overtly expensive mansion held with countless valuables, yet the most priceless one is Law. 

Law’s nose scrunches when Doflamingo flicks a strand of hair off his face, fingers tracing his sideburns. Damn, he probably embarrassed himself last night and the bad- good?- thing is he doesn’t even remember. Law’s features grow annoyed when Doflamingo traces his bottom lip, eyelashes fluttering as he cups his cheek. Golden, unamused, eyes slant open and Doflamingo cracks a grin. 

“Hey there pretty.” Doflamingo rasps. 

Law huffs, slapping Doflamingo’s hand away. 

“How the hell are you so damn peachy?” Law grumbles as if he’s annoyed by the thought of Doflamingo not being hungover. 

“Because I’m waking up next to you.” Doflamingo teases, kissing the tip of his nose. 

Law splutters, rolling to the other side of the bed and Doflamingo follows, smiling as he damn near blankets himself over the smaller man. 

“Doflamingo, I swear on all seven seas, if you don’t get your big ass off of me, I won’t suck your dick for _at least_ two weeks.” 

Doflamingo hums, lips brushing the nape of Law’s neck, throwing a leg over his. Law’s so warm, always has been. Doflamingo shifts his position to lay behind him, curling an arm over his stomach to press them closer together. 

“You know that’s a lie baby,” Doflamingo taunts, “you can’t live if you don’t have my cock in your mouth.” 

“I hate you.” Law mumbles, but he doesn’t deny it, “do you remember anything from last night?” 

“Uh huh,” Doflamingo sighs and Law stiffens, “I called you pretty to Vergo.” 

Tension releases from Law and now Doflamingo _really_ wishes he could remember what happened. Damn him and his foggy memory. 

“Spit your praises of me, did you?” Law teases. 

“I could have sworn I heard Shakespeare cry.” 

Law laughs delightfully, turning in his hold. 

“I’m sure you could’ve put him to shame baby.” Law retorts, kissing under Doflamingo’s chin. 

“When it comes to you, angel, I can defy all odds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen..... I just know Doflamingo's the type to get drunk and fawn all over Law, cooing and everything 'pretty law. his pretty Law' sent me into a crying fit for 5 hours. Full blown Sobbing at Doflamingo spitting out his praise to Vergo and Rosinante over Law. I adore the thought of Doflamingo being a flirty little thing while he's drunk, like I really wanted this to be him showing such a shameless side of himself to Law, and Law just like... fumbling and blushing. I Will write that one day, I need these two to be flirty and coy even if they're in an established relationship in this.
> 
> I also muse that sometime throughout the day, with careful thought process, Doflamingo remembers every word Law told him and he teases him Immensely for it. 
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
